Strength
by SweetEyedChick
Summary: After being dumped by Keiko Yusuke begins to loose grip on reality until one night he meets a girl that awakens him to a completely different reality...and why does Hiei hate her so much?Vote on Pairings!
1. Default Chapter

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation/ SweetEyedChick**

**We BLACK!**

****

**Yusuke sat on the bench of the park looking around. It was dark the city lights where on and the lights of the park where the only thing keeping that isolated park light. He leaned back onto the bench then turned laying down with his hands behind his head, he looked up to the stars sighing as a shooting star went by," I wish, things would just make sense again."**

**He then heard footsteps come up next to him. But he didn't act at all he really didn't care until the voice spoke," Things are never meant to make sense...you take what's coming to you no matter how bad it is."**

**He sat up turning to the voice to see a girl. She looked so mysterious under that lamp post yet raditat. The girl had waste long black raven hair with honey brown eyes. She was leaning against the lamp post looking up as he just stared at her, she walked toward him putting out her hand," My name's Kagome."**

**He put out his hand shaking her's," Yusuke."**

**She smiled warmly at him," Nice to meet you Yusuke."**

**He looked from her then glanced back as she sat down overlapping her legs putting her hands into the pockets of her black trench coat," You've been here since sunset...I've seen you as I walked by. You seemed so..."**

**" Gloomy?"**

**She laughed a little turning away her eyes glistening," No...hurt,depressed,confused. Like your girlfriend just dumped you."**

**He stopped turning away sadly as she looked to him," I'm right aren't I..."**

**He started to talk but stopped as she turned to him standing up throwing him a stone out of her pocket as he caught it. The stone glowed like a marble yet was blue and carved into the base were the words: Strength.**

**He looked at her in question," What is this?"**

**" You may have physical strength, but do you have emotional?"**

**He clutched onto the stone looking at it as she turned from him," You can keep that...see ya, Yusuke."**

**He stood up," See ya."**

**Yusuke looked down into his hand putting the stone into his pocket," Kagome..."**

**He turned heading home.**

**WITH KAGOME**

**She walked home silently then stopped looking up into the moon," Yusuke...hm, the legendary Yusuke Uremishi, in that state. I trust he'll heal yet as a personal matter I know he won't be chirping in the morning, yet he might. Why is he on my mind?"**

**She sighed hitting herself on the head then continuing to walk down the street. She soon made it to the bottom of the set of stairs to her mom. She walked up the stairs reaching the top to see her mother,grandfather, and brother standing there looking at her worried. She just stood there looking at each one of them then walked past her mother into the house silent. Her mother sighed," Kagome..."**

**" That girl needs to learn how to control her emotions."**

**Souta looked at them," She can control her emotions she just can't cope with them...she was betrayed by the one she trust most..."**

**His mother turned to them," I should have known better then to trust that half hearted half demon."**

**" We all should have known better then to trust him."**

**" But...we did."**

**Kagome walked into her room taking a breath of relief. She looked around her room. The walls where painted dark red with black dragons going around the room and flames at the bottom near the floor. Her bed was against the wall to the right of the window, with a bed stand next to it holding one drawer and a bottom one shelf book case with a lamp and candle with a photo. Her desk was against the wall across of the bed. And next to the desk was a wooden slide door to her closet. There was a dresser with a mirror next to the closet and a corner table with a small caldrun and candles. Under that was a cabinet. The window had red velevet curtains with a red curtain along side the door tied. Her bed had a black blanket over with a red sheet over the mattress and a black woven pillow. **

**She took off her jacket throwing it on the ground then laying on the bed silently. She looked to the frame of the picture on her nightstand taking it into her hand seeing Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo. She put out her hand to touch their faces but then a unhumanlike growl came from her as she threw it to the wall shattering the glass. Kagome laid down in a feetle postion crying gently into her pillow," Did I do something so bad Inuyasha? Is that why you left us there to die?"**

**Flashback**

**Kagome yelled out to him as he ran off," Inuyasha!"**

**He disappeared right before her very eyes. Nothing was left, he just left them to die when he was the one who wished to kill Naraku...when he was the one who felt pain.**

**She stopped there going down to her knees in disbelief in shock as a grin came on Naraku's face. Sango and Miroku ran to her as Naraku laughed. Shippo and Kilala watched them running over," Kagome!"**

**She looked up painfully as they were suddenly envoloped in pain and light. The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground burnt and empty. A long scar went down her arms and other scars went on her body," How-ow could you?"**

**Everyone else was dead she couldn't help them...**

**She stood up weakily looking around everything was gone, the castle everything. She walked to the bodies picking them up on her battered body walking far enough from the area. She could hardly walk until she fell then next thing she knew she awoke in a hut in a village. Her friends were already buried and put to rest. She spent a month in that village learning methods of fighting and perfecting in weapons. She spent another month learning magic and others then finally going home completely different. Her family missed her they did yet after the story Kagome told them things changed. Kagome would stay out later and later yet she then began smiling again. They could say things got better because they did, so they thought.**

**End Flashback**

**She then got a few tattoos, on her right arm she got a viper on her shoulder, a blood drenching sword and a vampire bat on the back of her waist blood coming from the fangs. Yet now she seemed happy everything did. A tear came down her face as she whipped it away," Hm, what can tears do for me?"**

**She turned to her stereo simply pressing radio as music boomed out. She took out a peice of paper writing on the top pulling a dagger out of under the bed cutting deep into each of her fingers. She didn't wince she just stared at the blood running down her hand and fingers. She looked at the paper she had tapped onto the wall dragging her fingers down the paper getting them on the wall. She covered her face as blood went to her face. Her breathing was hoarse and rapid. She stood up wobly walking to the desk sitting down wrapping each of her fingers down to her hand. Kagome walked to the picture looking at it yet just stomped on it walking out of her room into the bathroom preparing a bath," Why does everything seem so clear yet so confusing, it makes no fucken sense!"**

**A knock then came on the door as she turned quickly yelling out," What?!"**

**A pouncing sound came as she stood up leaving the bath water running then going to the wall opening the door she stood seeing the dead body of Souta with claws embedded into his flesh. She stared down at the body no emotion played around on her face. She then bent down shutting his opened eyes praying going toward her room calmly her hips swaying with her hair," it's obvious that all the others are dead..."**

**She opened the door to her room seeing a sudden flash of golden eyes and white long hair with red went across her eyes as she stood there suddenly falling to the ground blood running down her shoulder. She stood up looking around then grunting," Inuyasha!How dare you return?"**

**Kagome turned leaning on the frame of the wall going past Souta's body and down the stairs out of the house.**

**NEXT DAY**

**Yusuke walked to school silently with the stone in his hand, he sighed as Kuwabara ran up to him," Hey Uremshi wait up!"**

**He stopped turning around as Kuwabara some what smiled," Yo man, hey what's up with you? Oh...you're still down because Keiko dumped you huh?"**

**" Feh! It's none of your business."**

**A voice then spoke out," All this over a single girl? It's useless things come and go."**

**He turned quickly then yelled out," Why do you need to be all up in my busnuiss?! You guys as so noisy! Just stay out of it."**

**He angrily stomped off as Kuwabara stood there dumbfound then turned to Hiei yelling to him pissed off," Good job shorty!"**

**Hiei glanced at him then disappeared. Yusuke huffed then stopped as Kurama walked up," Oh hello there Yusuke what bothers you?"**

**"NOTHING!"**

**Kurama backed up," Umm, I am guessing you are still down."**

**" How the hell does everyone know?!"**

**His sweatdropped as Yusuke took a sigh of relief he stood up straight then smiled hitting Kurama in the back laughing dryly," hahaha! I'm fine don't worry!"**

**He just looked at him shaking his head as Yusuke walked away Kurama following. But he stopped suddenly turning his head. Yusuke let out a breath," Kagome."**

**Kurama turned to the sight of a girl looking up into the sky her eyes unseen blood down her lip and shoulder. She sat there stiff as Yusuke walked toward her," Kagome?"**

**She turned to him," Yusuke...it's you."**

**He sat down but then stopped gasping," Your arm..."**

**A smile somehow came on her face," I'm fine, how are you? It seems you are much happier."**

**He sighed," Yeah seems, but forget about me, you're wounded. How did this happen?"**

**She looked down," I don't know I guess."**

**" What do you mean you guess?"**

**She shook her head standing up and walking away," I need to go...until we meet again Yusuke."**

**He stood there then ran at her," No way, it's my turn to help you."**

**She staggered back," huh?"**

**He put her arm around his neck leading her to the exit of the park. She glanced at him," I didn't help you though? What could I have done?"**

**" Well you could of slapped me but you chose to lecture me."**

**A slight laugh came from her as she looking ahead to see Kurama," Who is that? Your friend?"**

**" Yeah...Kurama."**

**She put her head down falling into darkness. Yusuke turned to her, beginning to shake her," Kagome? Hey?"**

**He sighed once he heard her gently breaths. Kurama then ran over," Yusuke? Who is this?"**

**" A girl I met the other day, she's in trouble would you mind helping me out?"**

**" Of course where do you wish to bring her?"**

**He looked around," My house is closest."**

**He nodded. Kuwabara then came yelling," Hey Uremishi wait up!"**

**They turned to him as he stopped," Wow who's she?"**

**" A girl I met now help us get her to my house!"  
**

**" Alright."**

****

**Read and Review**


	2. Pity

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation/ Sweet Eyed Chick**

**So this is a sibling two part, we are called the Yin Yang sisters so peace out. Hope you like thw DR/ SEC story! Oh yeah check out some other stories by us 2!!!**

**If you would like us to recomend your story then bring us the title and author and summary or info and we would be glad 2!!!!**

**We black and proud don't hate!**

****

**WITH KAGOME**

**She stood there in the mist, she had chains around her with her feet in the ground she seemed to be pulled in," Help me..."**

**Her eyes wouldn't open she couldn't see anything anyway all she could do was ask for help, it hurt to ask for help but that was all she could do. A tear came down her face as she again fell...**

**WITH YUSUKE**

**He busted the door open as his mother look from the kitchen," Yusuke!? You're suppose to be at school!"**

**" Well mom! IF I DID I'M NOT SURE THAT THIS GIRL WOULD BE TREATED THERE!!!!"**

**" What are-" she then noticed the girl leaning next to him," oh my god...who is she what happened to her?"**

**" If I knew! Then I wouldn't be in this situation."**

**" Bring her to your bedroom!"**

**He nodded disappearing as Kurama and Kuwabara followed.**

**After treating her wounds Yusuke sat at the side of his bed looking at her with a hint of worry. He turned to the window as Kurama and Kuwabara walked in," Yusuke?"**

**" Hey, so school's over already?"**

**" Yeah and don't worry nobody even noticed you were gone..."**

**" And yes class ended for me."**

**He nodded but then they had a look of shock seeing Kagome sitting up looking out the window," Hm? Where am I?"**

**" You're up?"**

**She nodded crawling out of the bed yet they pushed her back," Stay in bed."**

**Kagome looked at them," Who are you? Where am I?"**

**" Do you remember me Kagome?"**

**" Yusuke? What? Where am I?"**

**" In my house, don't worry."**

**Kurama walked forth," I am Kurama and your wounds were great."**

**She nodded moving the blankets off her," I need to attempt to get my strength back."**

**" What? In this condition???"**

**She looked at them jumping off the bed landing on her hands spinning around then with one hand and then one finger landing. She stood up straight as he looked at her," Well you are a quick healer."**

**She nodded sitting down," So why...did you help me?"**

**Kuwabara sat there," Ummm."**

**Yusuke rolled his eyes," You didn't do a thing...well mostly because you helped me."**

**She rose an eyebrow so did Kurama and Kuwabara. He threw her the stone as she caught it and threw it back," I can't believe it...I actually helped someone. Hm, so unlike me."**

**" Okay...not the sentimental time i guess but where did you get those wounds?"**

**She laid on the bed looking at them," I can't help you in that situation."**

**A voice then spoke out," Hm, you are the priestess of the Higurashi shrine."**

**She looked at walking to the window and glaring out," Baka Youkai! Shush yourself then maybe I won't hurt you this time!"- Idoit Demon**

**" Nani! Your win in that battle was complete luck!"-What**

**" Kurushimeru you would be a pleasure I hope you know! And just because you have no knowledge nor honor to accept the fact that you lost by a dark miko!"- To torment-priestess**

**" HN! Honor...what honor is brought when you are the one who left the dead shitai of your family. No tears no shock only interest in the fact that they were each killed by the same demon!"-corpse**

**Everyone gasped as she stood there clutching her fists," Listen here forbidden one! I was dead before them...just because you are breathing doesn't mean you aren't dead! The death of my family was a relief, they wouldn't have to suffer the same fit as me! So be gone! To try to lecture me of honor, you hm! Resulting on asking humans to bring you to become a demon like you are! You were a halfling of the two elements. Fire and snow! Then you brought yourself to hold the power of the jagon eye. No honor is in you!"**

**He growled at her jumping into the room taking out his sword halfway as she stood there," You think I fear you? HA!"**

**He stood up straight staring daggers into her as she did also. Kurama walked in the middle between them," I do not know your history nor do I know why it is you hate each other to bring up such horrible memories but this needs to end! Kagome is wounded."**

**She looked at them," I don't need your help kitsune! I am a dead miko. I know history with demons and each one with me has betrayed me I well take it no more!"-fox**

**Yusuke walked to her," Kagome I think we will need to talk."**

**She shook her head walking out of the room," Thank you for your help but I must go."**

**She slammed the door as Hiei looked out the window," Hn, you should have allow her to die!"**

**Kuwabara stood up," Okay shortie what is going on with you and her? She kick your butt or something!"**

**He rushed toward him with the sword out," It is a lucky shot!"**

**Yusuke took his shoulder," Whatever Hiei, you need to stop it!"**

**" Hiei you must accept defeat."**

**"Hn."**

**Yusuke then ran out," We need to go find her."**

**Kuwabara grabbed him," But where do we look?"**

**He stopped a minute as Hiei turned jumping out the window," Check her shrine."**

**" Yes the Higurashi shrine she could be there."**

**" But where is it?"**

**Kurama lead them out the door," Follow me I once was shone there as a child I think we can make it there before she does."**

**They nodded as Kurama led the way toward the shrine.**

**WITH KAGOME  
**

**Kagome walked down the street slowly taking a breath on a bus bench. Everyone was looking at her yet she only glared back. She took a sigh then stood up continuing toward her shrine," Is it such a crime to show this type of emotion toward death?"**

**WITH HIEI**

**He watched her as she went on simply went on. He was about to jump down to help her yet held back watching her go on," Hn, baka miko."-idoit preistess**

**NORMAL POV**

**Kurama and the others got to the bottom of the shrine steps. Everyone gasped at the sight of the stairs yet taking a breath continuing on. It took them a longtime and to Kuwabara too long to get to the top where they saw Kagome walking into the house. She seemed calm. They followed her in and saw her turning into the kitchen. As everyone followed they stopped gasping in surprise," Oh my god."**

**Kagome looked down at the body waving it off as it turned to dust flowing with the wind. She turned to them," Why did you come here?"**

**" We were concerned..."**

**" Hn."**

**She walked to the living room seeing nobody then walked to the top of the stairs viewing the body of her brother," Little brother...you shall continue on with you life away from this world."**

**She waved off that remaining body then turned to them," There is nothing else here..."**

**She then walked out of the house. Yusuke stood there in despair," How could you take this so calmly?!"**

**" After what I have been through I've stopped showing pity for those dead ones...they are gone of this world never again needing to suffer..."**

**She then walked into the well house looking at the well to see her grandfather next to it. She saw the incantation in his hand growling," The fool! What does he think he is doing?! He allowed him to return! He...traitor."**

**She waved him off taking the incantation placing it on the well," Never again!"**

**Yusuke looked at her," Where will you live now?"**

**" Here, this is still my home. Though death surrounds it."**

**" Are you serious??"**

**" Kagome..."**

**" C'mon you have to be kidding."**

**She looked at them," I'm not..."**

**She then saw Hiei leaning on the door frame," do you really like the feeling of death around you?"**

**" Why would you care? Why would anyone?Espically you Hiei. And you guys we are but strangers to each other."**

**" Well, I guess because we are friends now."**

**She looked from them," Friends will only get harmed...and it'll be my fault."**

**" Feeling guilt Kagome?"**

**" It accures Hiei."**

**Kuwabara looked at them then yelled out," Hey I have a great idea! Why don't you stay with Yusuke."**

**He looked at him then dragged him out of the wellhouse with the others following. Hiei glanced at her as she walked up the steps. He glared at her turning around," Hn..."**

**Kagome glared back at him letting out a small growl then turning her head from him shoving past him.**

**He clutched his fists," Onna! I warn you!"**

**" Warn me what?!"**

**He walked to her growling as she returned it," Watch your steps!"**

**He walked past her as she spoke to him," May the dragons of fire consume you."**

**He glanced at her thinking,' it already has, wait why is it I show so much haterd toward this girl? This is pointless...not right.'**

**Yusuke was agruing with Kuwabara she watched them," Listen I can stay here! I don't need your help!"**

**" Uremishi!"**

**They looked at her as Kuwabara nudged him Kurama followed. He looked at them in exhaustment then spoke," come live with me and start going to school with us for as long as you want."**

**She glanced to Hiei," You go to that school?"**

**" No, I keep a eye out. I don't stoop to that pathic level like Kurama."**

**Kurama glanced at Hiei clearing his throat then nodded," And I meet up with them after school. I go to another school."**

**She glared at them," I don't need your pity!"**

**Everyone showed a surprised face stepping back but Yusuke spoke out," It's not pity it's a helping hand."**

**" Why?"**

**He looked at her," I guess it would help me a little and it would help you."**

**Putting her hands behind her back she walked forth looking at the shrine," I well destroy this place after I go with you...it well never have exsisted to outsiders. It would just be a forest holding the grave of my family and friends."**

**Kuwabara looked at him," What do you mean?"**

**" Can you truly erase it just like that?"**

**She nodded," I can and will. It well help me with my own past..."**

**" Umm...but I thought that memories were not as simple to erase."**

**" She is using a figure of speech."**

**" Yeah she's just making it easier."**

**They nodded," So it's settled? We'll help you move out after a little fun."**

**She rose an eyebrow staring at Hiei as she turned from her sending her a message,' I have nothing to say to you.'**

**'Child.'**

**' What did you say!?'**

**' Child!'**

**' You will regret those words.'**

**She simply turned from him looking at Yusuke.**

****

**Read and Review**

**Vote on Pairings**


	3. I don't Hate you, I strongly Dislike you

Inuyasha 

**Devil Reincarnation- my chapter to write**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long my sister and I are both on this story and stuff but we have been busy and everything then we get tired and Halloween and everything. So yeah sorry plus I have Hip Hop Dance Step Practice, my sis has soccer and I have basketball man it is so messed up. Anyway enjoy!**

****

****

****

Kagome and Hiei had argued head to head the whole time as Yusuke and the others noticed the two. Kagome then stopped turning to the others who were currently staring at her. She stopped," Sorry Yusuke. Shortie over there wouldn't stop getting in my head."

"What did you call me human?!" 

She glared at him," I am _not_ human!"

He grunted turning away as Kagome sat down in an instant suddenly levitating in the air. She put her elbow on her knee then spoke gently," Go ask your mother Yusuke. It isn't my decision I well stay here if needed so do what you have to."

He just looked at her then nodded turning to Kuwabara and Kurama," Come on your guys...actually Kurama you stay here and make sure Hiei and Kagome doesn't kill each other, Kuwabara you'll come with me so Hiei and Kagome won't kill you."

Kuwabara nodded then yelled," What?!"

Kurama laughed as they left. Kagome shut her eyes meditating," So Kurama tell me what are you. You had a sense of a fox demon in you yet it seems a human is also entwined it has been troubling me for some time now."

"I see, well I was a fox then was reborn as a human. My fox name was Youko and he resides in me. Soon I became accustomed to the life such as this."

She nodded," Youko huh. That is interesting I heard the story in Feudal Era yet I was reluctant due to the fact that the great Youko was such a character."

Hiei spoke grudgingly," Such a character is that what you label me witch?"

She mocked him silently then spoke," Basterd."

"What was that."

"Want me to spell it out for you?!"

Kurama stepped between them," Stop, please try not to squabble."

"I don't he does."

"Yeah right!"

Kagome landed to the ground walking toward her house as Kurama asked," Where are you going?"

She turned to him then glancing to Hiei," I am going to my old room and seeing what is held captive for me to bring."

Kurama stood up straight then nodded as she walked in. Hiei moved Kurama away," Why don't you just let me kill her?"

"Because Hiei, don't you see it? In her eyes?"

He glared to him," What are you talking about fox?"

"Look in her eyes the next time, her eyes are crying out. She is in so much pain. So much hurt...for a demon who can read someone's mind you are quite blind."

He turned to the house walking toward it," Shut up fox."

Kagome sat in the middle of her room leaning against her bed holding the picture of her family in her hand gently then of her friends. Tear wielded up in her eyes yet at the instant they began to appear they were shunned away. She put the picture into a box along with all the others. She took out a suitcase and began packing her things silently. Evcn if she wasn't going to live with Yusuke she wasn't going to live here. Kagome calmly stood folding her blanket and putting it into the suitcase along with her personal things and books in another suitcase and bag. She sat there now in the partially empty room looking up sniffing back her tears to hear Hiei's voice at that instant she wiped away her tear," What? How long have you been there, nevermind probably long enough huh?"

"I never expected to see you like this. You look like a weak little girl."

She stood up throwing her suitcases out the window and the bag ending up at the bottom catching them in an instant putting them with down with Hiei behind her. She sat on her suitcase," A weak little girl. That's why I get hurt isn't it. Because I'm a weak little girl, I let emotions get the best of me. I let everyone I care about die. I just let everything win better then me..."

Kurama cut in," Kagome that's not true. Emotions are what make you stronger."

Kagome jumped angrily," If they make me so strong then why is everyone near me dead?! You well be next, if you come near me. It is my curse."

With that she walked past him only to be stopped by Hiei who stared at her," That's your testament? Is it?"

"It is, what is it to you? You hate me."

"I dislike you...strongly. To hate someone would be your job."

Kurama put a hand on her shoulder only to be pushed away as she walked past them," Just leave me alone."

She now sat on the top of the well house her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged herself," Inuyasha..."

FLASHBACK

"Kagome! Run!"

He ran toward her in an attempt to save her yet she just stood there looking at the spear heading toward her. She embraced it. He didn't know what she had seen and felt. He didn't know so why did it matter. She turned to him," Inuyasha."

In a sudden gust she was pushed down, the spear ending up next to her head. Inuyasha let out a sigh a couple feet away from her," Kagome why didn't you move? I know you could of moved."

"Embracing death would help me now."

He just looked at her as his eyes disappeared from her view. She grabbed the spear flipping backward the spear in her hand," I know that demon was an illusion and I was supposed to die with that spear. You were surprised that I am alive, and confused. I wanted to die when I found out your plan."

He laughed as she held the weapon firmly. He then whispered," You're right...but I can kill you just as easily."

"I wouldn't mind dieing by the hands of Inuyasha, but dieing by the hands of you is different."

"Inuyasha and I are the same person."

"No you aren't there is a huge difference."

"Difference?"

"You know what it is, you sick backstabbing basterd."

"What did you call me?"

She grinned," I hit a nerve, how interesting."

He moved toward her as she got in stance," I would rather die by the hands of someone who loved me once other than one who has no indifference if he slain me in my sleep, I wouldn't give him the joy of it."

END FLASHBACK

Kagome laid her head deeper in her hands," Die by the hands..."

She turned her head as Hiei sat in the tree he wore a sympathic look. He had just viewed everything in her mind...and felt everything she felt. He knew she knew he was in her mind yet he also knew she was just in so much pain to move against it.

Kurama looked to the two," Kagome, such pain entwined in you."

Kagome stood up jumping off the house flipping then landed on the ground to see Yusuke running up the steps," hey Kagome! Kurama? Hiei?"

They turned to them as Kagome whispered questionably," Yusuke?"

"My mom.... Said YES!"

She smiled," Thank you Yusuke, I appreciate this."

"Of course and it's alright! And I think this is the first time you have smiled since lastime at least to all of us, you should do it more often."

"Yeah like that's going to happen."

He laughed.

Read and Review

Pairings?????? Hiei and Kagome or Yusuke and Kagome?????TELL MEEEEE!!!!!


End file.
